The present invention generally relates to a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for manufacturing the same which may have a liner connected to cups of the bra. The liner may be connected to an interior surface of the cups of the bra to define the bay of the cups of the bra. The bay of the cups may be sized and/or may be shaped to receive a breast of a user which may be wearing the bra. The liner connected to the interior surface may be made from a material, such as, for example, a mesh material, a cloth, a wicking fabric and/or the like. The liner may separate the breast of the user from a body of the user to prevent irritation of the breast and/or skin of the user from heat, sweat and/or fungal growth.
The cups of the bra may have an exterior surface and fasteners connected to a front side of the exterior surface of the cups of the bra. The fasteners may attach the cups of the bra to each other to enclose and/or to surround the breast of the user and/or the body of the user between the cups of the bra and the truss of the bra. The truss of the bra may be attached to a rear side of the bra to connect the cups to each other. The truss may have one or more straps and/or a ring for attaching the rear side of each of the cups of the bra to each other. The truss may displace a weight of breasts of the user over and/or onto an upper-center of mass of the user to prevent and/or to reduce a chronic pain syndrome of, for example, a neck, a shoulder and/or a back of the user. The bay and/or the truss of the bra may restrict, may control, may prohibit and/or may reduce movement of the breasts of the user with respect to the body of the user to prevent muscle strains in, for example, the neck, the shoulder and the back of the user.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a brassiere and/or a bra as an undergarment to support and/or to cover a breast of a user wearing the brassiere and/or the bra. Traditionally, the brassiere and/or the bra has a cup for receiving, for housing and for containing each of the breasts of the user. The brassiere and/or the bra has a shoulder strap and a band to secure the brassiere and/or the bra to the user for supporting one or more of the breasts of the user. The cups of the brassiere and/or the bra may be available in a cup size, such as, for example, an A-cup size, a B-cup size, a C-cup size, a D-cup size and/or the like. The cup size of the brassiere and/or the bra is based on and/or is relative to a volume of the breasts of the user. The band of the brassiere and/or the bra may be available in a band size, such as, for example, 30-size band, a 32-size band, a 38-size band and/or the like. The band size is based on and/or is relative to a circumference of a chest of the user at a bust of the user excluding the breasts of the user.
The band of the brassiere and/or the bra extends around a body of the user under the breasts of the user when the brassiere and/or the bra is worn by the user. The shoulder straps of the brassiere and/or the bra are attached at opposite ends of the brassiere and/or the bra. Arms of the user may be inserted between the brassiere and/or the bra into the shoulder straps to wear the brassiere and/or the bra of the user. The brassiere and/or the bra may pull and/or may lift the brassiere and/or the bra upwardly with respect to the breasts of the user. As a result, the band and/or the shoulder straps of the brassiere and/or the bra may lift the breasts of the user and/or may pull the breasts of the user inwardly with respect to a chest of the user. Traditionally, the cups of the brassiere and/or the bra may have underwires and/or plastic reinforcements for shaping and/or for forming the cups to correspond to a shape of the breasts of the user.
However, a traditional brassiere and/or the bra provides inadequate support and/or comfort for the breasts of the user wearing the brassiere and/or the bra. Additionally, the band and/or the shoulder straps of the brassiere and/or the bra require a neck and/or a shoulder of the user to exert an upward force to support the breasts of the user. As a result, the band and/or the shoulder straps of the user may cause a ‘dig in’ of the shoulder, the neck and/or the back of the user. As a result, the user may suffer from chronic pain, such as, for example, shoulder pain, neck pain, back pain and/or headaches from wearing the brassiere and/or the bra. The user may seek and/or may receive medical attention, such as, pain relievers, muscle relaxants, physical therapy and/or reduction mammoplasty to treat the chronic pain. Recently, the band and/or the shoulder straps of the brassiere and/or the bra have been widened and/or pads have been attached to the shoulder straps to reduce the ‘dig in’ of the shoulder, the neck and/or the back of the user. However, the widened band and/or shoulder straps and/or the pads do not reduce and/or prevent the chronic pain of the user.
The underwire and/or the shape of the cups of the brassiere and/or the bra may be uncomfortable and/or inadequate for receiving, for housing and/or for containing the breasts of the user. Further, the cups of the brassiere and/or the bra may ‘ride up’ with respect to the breasts of the user wearing the brassiere and/or the bra. Still further, the breast may contact an area of skin of the user located adjacent to the breast of the user which may cause heating, sweating and/or fungal growth in the area of skin. Moreover, the cups, the shoulder straps and/or the band of the brassiere and/or the bra may not restrict and/or control movement, such as, for example, jiggling, bouncing and/or flopping of the breasts of the user. As a result, the movement of the breast may cause the user to experience unwanted attention, embarrassment, avoidance of exercise and/or obesity.
A need, therefore, exists for a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same. Additionally, a need exists for a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same which may provide adequate support and comfort for the breasts of the user wearing the bra. Further, a need exists for a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same which may prevent a ‘dig in’ of the shoulder, of the neck and/or of the back of the user. Still further, a need exists for a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same which may prevent and/or may reduce chronic pains in the neck, the shoulder and/or the back of the user wearing the bra. Moreover, a need exists for a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same which may prevent ‘ride up’ of the cups of the bra with respect to the breasts of the user when the user is wearing the bra. Furthermore, a need exists for a bra and a system having a bay and a truss and a method for using the same which may restrict, may limit and/or may prevent unwanted movements of the breast of the user wearing the bra.